Typically in a hard disk drive (HDD) there is a cavity between a base and a cover. Unstable air flow can enter the cavity and subsequently migrate to the region of the disks. The unstable air flow migrates through a passage way between the cavity and the disk region and causes disk vibrations. Moreover, unstable air pressure can be constantly collected and pumped into the cavity which causes a decrease in bypass efficiency.
The drawings referred to in this description should be understood as not being drawn to scale except if specifically noted.